


...Green lantern’s light

by Bacner



Category: DC - Fandom, DCEU, Superman - All Media Types, superman: man of tomorrow
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Green Lanterns, Some humour, a plot bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Another plot bunny thAt just wouldn’t let go. Inspired by the latest superman movie.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	...Green lantern’s light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: all characters here belong to DC.

...And so it came to pass that Lobo was harassing Slash menacing the Martian Manhunter instead of Superman for a change, and the latter wasn’t enjoying that.

“I don’t know what you are thinking, but you cannot defeat me,” the green alien told the bounty hunter, as the latter just stared with his trademark crazy grin.

“Oh, and why is that? You are also from Kansas?” He asked mockingly.

“...no,” the Martian Manhunter admitted. “What is your point?”

Instead of replying straightaway, sadly, Lobo reached out and produced, well, another ring - and a peculiar lantern that glowed green.

...it wasn’t often that J’onn J’ones was caught SO flat-footed as he was now. “How?” He asked. “Where and when?”

Again, rather than replying to the Manhunter’s questions, Lobo put on the ring, jammed it into the lantern and muttered:

“...in brightest day, in darkest night, no evil shall escape my sight - I call upon green lantern’s light!”

There was a flash, and when it faded, Lobo stood in a particular green and black uniform, grinning evilly. “To answer your question, green Martian, the main man here has the complete set of colours - I am just going with the basic one!”

“Aren’t you the main man?” J’Onn instinctively asked. Lobo just rolled his eyes and punched with his full might.

End?


End file.
